


You Belong with Me

by deobunny



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deobunny/pseuds/deobunny
Summary: Chanhee wasn't a bad person. He never really cared about anything other than surviving college, getting a decent job at the bank and settling down with someone he loves. He was not a relationship wrecker either. So when he left Juyeon to deal with a pissed off man whose husband cheated with him back at their shared apartment, he wondered if it was the right thing to do, not when he heard Changmin slapped Juyeon so hard just as he was running out the door and he felt his heart break at that. But Chanhee had never wanted a man as much as he wanted Younghoon and nobody shall stand between them. Not Changmin, not Juyeon.





	You Belong with Me

Chanhee wasn't a bad person. He never really cared about anything other than surviving college, getting a decent job at the bank and settling down with someone he loves. He was not a relationship wrecker either. So when he left Juyeon to deal with a pissed off man whose husband cheated with him back at their shared apartment, he wondered if it was the right thing to do, not when he heard Changmin slapped Juyeon so hard just as he was running out the door and he felt his heart break at that. But Chanhee had never wanted a man as much as he wanted Younghoon and nobody shall stand between them. Not Changmin, not Juyeon.

“I'll pick you up at six then?” Juyeon asked him again as Chanhee closed the door to his car, fixing the strap of his bag. The beautiful blonde leaned down so his eyes would match Juyeon's through the rolled down windows. 

“You really don't have--"

“Six it is. Gotta go!” before Chanhee could finish, Juyeon had drove off leaving the other male to watch after him, scoffing and smiling to himself as he turns on his heels and heads to his office building. 

The two had been friends since high school, Juyeon frequented Chanhee's part time workplace, always acting nonchalant as he orders the same caramel frappucino. Chanhee learned that Juyeon had lived alone despite being the son of a rich owner of an entertainment agency because apparently the taller male doesn't wish to inherit any of his father's legacy because he had always wanted to be a basketball player. 

Chanhee, on the other hand is the golden son of a small middle income family where his parents opened up a beef soup restaurant just at the outskirts of Seoul. He used to help them out at the restaurant until he was sent to study at a prestigious high school in Seoul where he befriended Juyeon. 

“Idiot, I told you not to dance, didn't I?” a soft voice broke the trance Chanhee was in and he looked to his left to see a tall, handsome male tugging at a shorter brunette's arm, both sharing a laugh together. Younghoon. 

Younghoon's eyes met Chanhee's and he gave him a small smile before turning his fullest attention to the pouting male with him before they disappeared into the building. Way to ruin Chanhee's day after Juyeon had literally spent the whole night making sure Chanhee could sleep well after Chanhee had personally requested for comfort. He ignored Juyeon's ‘Good Luck at work~♡’ text that came just as Younghoon sent him a text asking him if he could meet him after work.

That evening, Chanhee laid in bed with Younghoon, the shirt Juyeon bought for him as a gift for his first day at work remained scattered along with Younghoon's pants on the hotel room's floor. A few tired and lazy kisses later, Younghoon pulled away from Chanhee to answer the 12th call from Changmin that he missed because the blonde had ripped his phone from him when they stumbled in bed together. The only thing that Chanhee did not manage to take off was the gold band on Younghoon's finger. He continued observing his lover as he spoke softly in the phone and as jealousy surged through him, he got off the bed to the taller male, staring at him with a frown until Younghoon put the phone away as Changmin was talking about their scheduled fitting session to kiss the pout away from Chanhee, making the small blonde smile again. 

When Chanhee came home later that night, Juyeon confronted him about how worried he was when he waited for Chanhee at his workplace but never told him how he came home all drenched because he had actually searched for him in the rain thinking Chanhee had gone home all by himself. Of course Chanhee had found out all about it the next day when Juyeon didn't get up for work but instead remained asleep in bed because Chanhee forced him to. 

He came home earlier that day because Jacob told him Juyeon was in the ER after collapsing just outside their apartment after throwing out the trash that Chanhee had asked him to when he was about to leave for work that morning. For the first time since Younghoon came into his life, Chanhee had ignored his call while he waited for his best friend to wake up with trembling hands holding Juyeon's cold ones. For the first time, Chanhee had felt so alone despite being so close to the only person who loved him and was not afraid to show him off to the world, even when he knew about Chanhee's affair.

The following day, he learned that Juyeon was sicker than everyone thought he was. All those times when Juyeon had ‘gone back to his parents' were just him going on treatments because Juyeon never cared to meet his parents let alone staying there for days leaving Chanhee alone at their apartment.  
Chanhee was hiccuping through his tears as Juyeon eventually came clean and when Juyeon asked him to stay the night, he didn't even hesitate when he climbed in with Juyeon, crying himself to sleep in the taller male’s arms. 

When he met Younghoon again at the park near his apartment, he told him he could not do this anymore not because he stopped loving Younghoon but because Juyeon had never stopped showing him how loved Chanhee was, how much better Chanhee could be when he was not trying to wreck a relationship even when Younghoon would never choose Chanhee over Changmin. Chanhee could never be Changmin in every sense. And Chanhee had enough.

It hurt Chanhee how relieved Younghoon had looked when they broke up, as if their 2 year relationship did not matter to him, as if Chanhee was only someone he went to when things did not go right with Changmin. Yeah, Chanhee really had had enough.  
He did not even cry when he walked away from Younghoon, calmly walking back to his apartment where Juyeon was waiting for him and he was not alone. Juyeon looked serious despite the prominent dark circles signalling lack of sleep and he led Chanhee to the living room where Changmin was already waiting for him, face red with anger.

“How could you.” Changmin's voice broke at the end, and he said nothing else when he stormed towards Chanhee but Juyeon stood between them, holding Changmin off as Chanhee stumbled backwards. Scared eyes met Juyeon’s sad ones and he did the only thing he could think off, he ran. He heard Changmin screaming profanities at him and a loud slap that made him stop in his tracks, hand instinctively clutching at his chest. Juyeon. Juyeon had nothing to do with it. It was Chanhee all along. Juyeon had tried to stop him but Chanhee was too freaking stubborn, too freaking selfish to care. He was blinded by his definition of love to actually take a moment and think. That’s what Hyunjae had told him too. 

It doesn't surprise Hyunjae when Chanhee arrived at his doostep dishevelled and looking like a mess already figuring what happened the moment Juyeon texted him minutes before. Hyunjae welcomed him into his dimly lit apartment with a tilt of his head, carefully moved the sleeping Hyunjoon from the couch to the younger's room before he focused on the matter on hand. Though unsure of what to say, he still comforted his friend, reminding himself not to be sarcastic. Not when Chanhee looked like he was going to collapse at basically anything. After persuading the younger to return, the blonde did so after an hour and God, Hyunjae hoped the best for him even if Chanhee was a selfish bastard and did not deserve Juyeon.

When Chanhee returned to the apartment, he saw a luggage outside their door and Juyeon walking out with a backpack hanging off his shoulders. He remembered Juyeon telling him he would have to move back to his parents' for his treatment but he didn't think it would be today. Juyeon apologized to him when he had nothing to be sorry for, Chanhee caressed the reddening spot on Juyeon's cheek as he whispered his own apology over and over. And then Juyeon was gone, taking half of Chanhee's heart with him but none of them realized that. Not even Chanhee.

**Author's Note:**

> A new deobi writer here! It isn't beta-d but it would be lovely if you would tell me what you think of this! Thank you! ♡


End file.
